battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jay0698/The Story of Battlefield
'Hey, so I just made a wiki account just to post this on my blog because I felt the need to share this! This is my theory for Battlefield 2142, Bad Company 1, 2, Battlefield 3 and 4's single player and multiplayer stories. My goal through this is to connect the stories of all these games and fill in as many plot holes as possible as I go. I don’t know about you guys but I enjoy stories a lot more when I have some idea of what the hell is going on in them. DICE’s stories for Battlefield 3 and 4, especially in the single player storyline of 4 and in the multiplayer of both games, are confusing and plot hole ridden at best. So I decided to fill in some of these holes, and along the way, realized that Bad Company 1, 2 and 2142 fit in perfectly. With Battlefield 1942, 1943, Vietnam, and Battlefield 1 simply depicting history, this should connect every single Battlefield game into one cohesive universe, with the exception of Battlefield 2 and its Modern Combat spin off. This is all speculative, especially everything before and after Battlefield 3 and 4, and since it’s been so long since I’ve played Bad Company 1, and I’ve never had the chance to play 2142, there might be a few things I’m missing, but hopefully, this all fits together with currently known canon Battlefield information. This is really, really, really long so have fun :D ' 'PS: The Battlefield 3 stuff is dated because the storyline in BF3 actually provides dates. Everything aside from the year 2020 and the fact that the Chinese presidential election is in January of that year is speculative, so I left dates out of the Battlefield 4 section. ' 1979: Amidst the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, a terror organization is founded by an Afghan extremist named Hamid Sahar. Known as the People’s Liberation and Resistance (PLR), its sole doctrine according to its founder is to “inflict the same pain on the Soviet people that they inflicted on Afghanistan”. Taking advantage of the 1979 Iranian Revolution, the PLR expands its influence into the Islamic Republic of Iran. Operating in the shadows for most of the ten year conflict, it remains unknown to much of the world outside Afghanistan and the Soviet Union. Wanting nothing less than complete annihilation of the Soviet population, it begins looking into attacking the USSR on its own soil. 1984: Hamid Sahar and several top PLR officials are killed in a Soviet airstrike. The organizations leadership is mostly turned over to the Iranian sect of the group. Hassan Al-Bashir becomes the leader of the group. Their doctrine remains the same: destroy the Soviet Union. 1989 – 1991: The Soviet Union pulls its forces out of Afghanistan in 1989, ending the ten year conflict. Three years later, the USSR collapses into 15 countries, with its official successor state being the largest of those nations: the Russian Federation. With the end of the Soviet-Afghan War and the collapse of the Soviet Union, the PLR begins to die out. 1994 – 1996: The First Chechen War begins. Fought between the Russian Federation and the breakaway Chechen Republic of Ichkeria, the war lasts two years. The PLR does not get involved; however, the mostly Muslim group is extremely angered by Russia’s actions in the war, seeing the conflict as being similar to the previous war in Afghanistan. The PLR begins recruiting people and securing weapons for an attack on Russia, however Iranian police and military forces located several of their storage facilities for these weapons and seized most of them. Using intel secured in these raids, the Iranian army tracks down and kills several high ranking PLR members, forcing them to flee the country. Afghanistan, under control of the Taliban, welcomes the PLR into their country, giving them a safe haven. In 1996, Hassan Al-Bashir is killed by Iranian troops while crossing the border. Leadership of the PLR is passed to his son, 20 year old Faruk Al-Bashir. He vows to take revenge on Iran for killing his father. 2001 - 2003: In response to the 9/11 attacks, the United States invades Afghanistan. They overthrow the Taliban and begin a 10 year long military operation to wipe out Taliban holdouts and pacify the region. The PLR fall victim to several US attacks, with several high ranking members being killed by American forces. Over the next ten years, the PLR’s hatred for the United States increases. They revise their doctrine to target the United States as well as Russia. They begin launching attacks on US forces in Afghanistan and later Iraq. 2013 – 2014: Russia begins arming Syrian government forces in the ongoing Syrian Civil War, against warnings from the United States. Several months later, a revolution topples the pro-Russian government in Ukraine. Russia invades the country, annexing the Crimean Republic. The US responds with economic sanctions. Tensions between the US and the Russian Federation reach an all time high. March 2014: After a massive earthquake devastates Iran and destabilizes the country, the PLR crosses into Iran again, intent on toppling the weakened Islamic Republic of Iran and installing Faruk Al-Bashir as the new leader of Iran. After a few days of intense fighting and an internal coup organized by PLR sympathizers in the Iranian government, Al-Bashir seizes power. October 20th, 2014: Three suitcase nuclear weapons are stolen from the Russian Federation by Amir Kaffarov, and are delivered to a Lebanese PLR field commander in Tehran known only as “Solomon”, who intends to use these weapons on Paris, New York City, and London. Their goal: spark a war between the United States and Russia, devastating their two biggest enemies. October 31st, 2014: Operation Guillotine is commenced. The United States invades Iran in response to the PLR coup that occured in March. While attacking a bank in Tehran, a marine unit under the command of Captain Quinton Cole discovers one of the suitcase nukes, containers for two others, and maps of New York City and Paris. A map of London is also uncovered following further investigations. The intel is relayed to the Pentagon. Realizing that the nukes are Russian, the United States believes that Russia is arming Iran for a possible strike on the west. October 31st, 2014: Faruk Al-Bashir is captured in Tehran by US forces and dies soon after from trauma and blood loss. November 9th, 2014: Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn is detained for killing his commanding officer, Captain Quinton Cole, during a military operation in the Araz Valley, Iran. He did this under the direction of a Russian Spetsnaz operative, Dmitri Mayakovsky. Combined with the fact that US troops encountered and fought against Russian VDV paratroopers during the op, it looks as though Russia was attempting to defend its nukes for the PLR, when in reality they were trying to retrieve them. Tensions between the US and Russia GREATLY increase. November 13th, 2014: One of the missing nukes detonates in Paris, France. It kills 80,000 people and irradiates a large part of the city. US Intelligence concludes that a Spetsnaz unit was present during the detonation. Though that unit was attempting to retrieve the nuke and prevent the detonation, to NATO intelligence, it looked as though they were advising the PLR militants responsible. The US is now even more suspicious of Russia, to the point where the two nations are on the brink of war. An emergency meeting of the UN Security Council is held to discuss the situation and avert war, but with 80,000 Parisians dead from a Russian nuke, the talks quickly deteriorate. France does not attend, and declares war on Russia during the meeting. November 14th, 2014: Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn escapes from a detention center in New York City, and engages PLR units on a high jacked subway train before stopping the third suitcase nuke from detonating in Times Square, New York. United States MP's arrive moments later, and apprehend Blackburn. Blackburn is acquitted and awarded a Medal of Honor for stopping the nuke... but fails to convince the US government that Solomon and the PLR stole the nukes and acted alone in doing so. The US still believes Russia is responsible. With Paris destroyed and New York nearly nuked, the US and Russian Federation are on a war path. Meanwhile, French airstrikes on western Russian military installations have already begun. November 15th, 2014: After a quick, closed door session, the US Congress unanimously declares war on a foreign power for the first time since WWII, declaring solidarity and support for their French allies and invoking NATO Article 5, an attack on one NATO country is an attack on them all. Russia and NATO are now at war, followed by Ukraine and Georgia. Their objective: to remove Russian president Vladimir Putin and his United Russia political party from power. China and North Korea condemn the US for launching a possible world war before investigating the situation more thoroughly, but neither enters the war. December 2nd - 13th, 2014: The US and its allies, known as the coalition, begin moving the bulk of their forces into eastern Latvia. On December 4th, 500,000 coalition troops, spearheaded by the US, UK, France and Germany, cross the Russian border in Operation Fallen Angel, the invasion of the Russian Federation. Coalition forces make it 62 miles into Russia, taking the cities of Nevel, Ostrov, Pskov, Luga, and most significantly, St. Petersburg. They are bogged down by a heavy Russian defensive line along the M20 highway, and before long, Russian manpower manages to push them back as far as Paris, with heavy fighting in Scandinavia, Germany, Poland, Ukraine, and the Baltics (though only France, Iran, and a US invasion of southern Russia are shown in Battlefield 3’s multiplayer). Russian paratroopers also launch an invasion of US occupied Iran and take most of the country. The US and Russia are now locked in a global Third World War, just as the PLR had hoped. Fast forward to 2020 and the Russo-American War, World War III or whatever you want to call it is still going. The story opens with Tombstone squad extracting info from a defecting Russian general in Azerbaijan as to whether Russia is going to back Admiral Chang or not. There's serious trouble in China by the time 2020 comes around. I'm going to speculate and either say the Chinese economy crashed or maybe the pollution in areas started getting bad enough to cause civil unrest. People are unhappy with the government. With the January 2020 presidential elections coming up in China, a reformist/activist named Jin Jie, promising freedom of speech, true democracy, and government reform, decides to run against Admiral Chang Wei, the Chinese Communist Party's establishment candidate who's goal is to keep the CCP in total control of the country at any and all costs, including war. Russia, realizing Jin Jie's government would become closer with the west and distance itself from Putin's Russia, is prepared to back Chang and help him win the presidency through force if needed. With rioting tearing China apart, Chang decides to unite the country through a common enemy: the United States. If he can get a war going with the US, China will come together under him to fight off the enemy, securing Chang's position as a war hero and a patriot and the Communist Party's position as the defender of China. Chang decides to kill two birds with one stone by having Jin Jie assassinated and pinning the blame on the United States. In December 2019, one month before the election, Chinese troops storm the village Jin Jie is in. They shoot Jie, who just barely escapes the scene with his body guard Huang "Hannah" Shuyi. The rest of the village is killed by Chang's troops to prevent any witnesses from getting the word out. On the run from Chinese Special Forces, Hannah brings Jie to Shanghai using the mass protests and rioting in the city as cover, bringing him to a CIA Agent named Kovic, who shelters the two in his room in the Zhi Yu tower and contacts the US Navy, stationed off the east coast of China on standby to contain a possible civil war, for extraction. The USS Valkyrie, an amphibious assault ship under Captain Garrison, is closest to Shanghai, and sends in Tombstone Squad, disguised as tourists, to pull the VIP's out. Meanwhile, Chang announces to the country that US Special Forces were responsible for the assassination of Jin Jie, stating that the Americans wanted the "radical" political candidate dead to preserve stability in China to protect US interests. Chang declares that there will be "severe consequences" for this. Tombstone Squad pulls Jin Jie, Kovic and Hannah out just as Chinese Special Forces locate the three. A firefight ensues, which could have become a major international incident with so many Chinese soldiers in the area, but the rioting in Shanghai has blown up into full scale revolt, with civilian rebels taking up arms and fighting the People's Liberation Army garrisoned in the city. The gunfire on the rooftop of the Zhi Yu tower blends with the gunfire across Shanghai. Tombstone holds off the Chinese long enough for Jin Jie, Hannah, and Kovic to escape in a Chinese helicopter, which manages to escape the city unnoticed to the Valkyrie among the other Chinese Army helicopters scrambling throughout the city to put down the armed rebels. Tombstone escapes via civilian transport along with 400 other refugees escaping the fighting in Shanghai. Meanwhile, Chang realizes that the Chinese Army is quickly losing control of the situation in Shanghai. With war about to start and the American Navy right off the coast, Chang decides to deny the Americans a rebel occupied beachhead in Shanghai and sets off an EMP, disabling the city's electronics. Amidst the confusion, the Chinese military storm the city and secure it with heavy casualties. The communications and radar of the US fleet off China are also fried, leaving them blind. Chang uses this opportunity to take the eyes of China off Shanghai and launch his war on the United States. Over the course of the next 12 hours, Chinese missile and air attacks wipe out 85% of the Pacific Fleet, including United States Pacific Command (USPACOM) in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Chinese amphibious troops attack and secure the Spratly Islands, Paracel Islands, Senkaku Islands, and Singapore, concurrently launching invasions of Myanmar, Thailand, Vietnam, Indonesia, Taiwan, Malaysia and the Philippines. Airstrikes are also conducted on strategic military locations in Japan and, in cooperation with North Korea, South Korea. The Pacific Theater of World War III has begun. The USS Valkyrie, carrying Jin Jie, is miraculously the only ship among the US fleet stationed off China to escape Chang's first strike, narrowly escaping the pursuing Chinese and Russian navies. Garrison takes the ship south, deciding to cut through Singapore Strait, around India, and through the Suez Canal to the safety of the Mediterranean Sea. The Valkyrie manages to break through the Chinese controlled Singapore Strait, destroying a People's Liberation Army Air Force controlled airfield. Tombstone Squad is captured in the process of signaling the attack and is transported to a prison in Western China, high in the Kunlun Mountains, where their interrogations are overseen personally by Chang himself, where he learns from the captured Marine Kimble "Irish" Graves that Jin Jie is on board the Valkyrie. The Admiral demands the ship captured or sunk before it escapes into the Mediterranean, but with the ship having escaped Chinese controlled waters, their options are limited. As the Chinese Military begins formulating a plan, Kunlun Prison inmate Dmitri Mayakovsky, imprisoned there since the events of Battlefield 3, having been framed by the Russian government as a PLR radical who helped supply Solomon with Russian nukes in a failed attempt by the Russian government to shift responsibility for Paris to Dima and his unit and avert war, starts a prison uprising. Though Dima is killed in the ensuing escape, Tombstone Squad manages to escape, spending 3 hellish days descending from the mountains, before stumbling into the village of Tashgar near China's western border, where, to their surprise, they encounter US Marines under Major Greenland engaged with elements of the Russian Army. After the war began, with the Pacific Fleet decimated, the US was left with one option: invade China from the west. Within four hours of the beginning of the war, elements of the US Army and Marine Corps invaded China from bases in Afghanistan through the Wakhan Corridor, a narrow strip of land connecting Afghanistan and China. Over the next three days, US forces flood into Xinjiang province, overrunning the small, under supplied Chinese force left to defend it, the majority of the Chinese Military stationed on the east coast. The situation desperate, Russian troops cross the border into Xinjiang, staying true to their pledge to back Chang. By the time Tombstone squad arrives in Tashgar, US and Russian troops are engaged in heavy fighting there. In order to secure air transport back to the Valkyrie, Tombstone helps Greenland's forces take down Russian anti air by destroying a dam overlooking the Russian defenses. A C130 picks up Tombstone by way of the Fulton Recovery System and transports them to the Valkyrie, which is in a bit of a situation. Desperate to kill Jin Jie before his survival and Chang's treachery is revealed to the world, the Chinese Military comes up with a daring plan to launch an airborne assault on the Egyptian city of Suez from Russian bases in Iran. One day later, Russian VDV and Chinese airborne troops drop into the city in an attempt to cut off the USS Valkyrie as it crosses through the Suez Canal. Tombstone arrives in time to help the crew of the Valkyrie stop a Chinese boarding party from overrunning the ship. They reunite with Jin Jie, as well as Captain Garrison, in the ship's medical bay, but are soon surrounded by Chinese marines. With no other hope of survival, Jin Jie reveals his identity to the soldiers as they storm the room. Realizing that their hero is alive, the Chinese immediately drop their weapons and contact the rest of the Chinese troops on the ship via radio that Jin Jie is alive and that Chang is a traitor. At the same time, a Chinese battle cruiser that had followed the Valkyrie to Suez engages the US ship in a last ditch effort to sink it and bury the truth. Tombstone boats out to the enemy cruiser on a RHIB, sacrificing one of their own men to destroy the vessel with C4. The USS Valkyrie escapes and the world learns that Jin Jie has survived. Many soldiers in the Chinese Army denounce Chang and decide to back Jie instead, however, Chang makes the accusation that Jin Jie will simply turn China into a puppet of the west, a claim many Chinese see as valid. The Chinese Civil War starts, with Russian troops backing Chang's forces and fighting Jie's and the Americans, and American troops backing Jie's forces and fighting Chang's and the Russians. This explains why Russia fights China in the multiplayer. It’s not a three way war, but rather, there are two opposing Chinese factions: Jin Jie’s faction, backed by the Americans and fighting the Russians, and Chang’s faction, backed by the Russians and fighting the Americans. Fighting occurs all over China, as well as in areas China invaded at the beginning of the war, such as Thailand (Lumphini Garden). North Korea is also invaded by South Korea, Japan, and the United States at the beginning of the war in retaliation for their support of Chang (Propaganda). Meanwhile, beyond the Asian theater of the war, the wider World War III still rages across much of Europe and Asia, with fighting still occurring in Iran (Second Assault), Ukraine (Zavod 311), and France (Second Assault) in addition to much of Europe. This war continues into the late 2020’s. The Russo-American War portrayed in the two Bad Company games is actually the latter part of the Third World War that started in Battlefield 3 and continued into Battlefield 4, taking place between 2025 and 2029. By the mid 2020’s, US and Russian equipment and uniforms are both upgraded and changed as the war continues, explaining the different weapons and uniforms the Russian and American armies use in the Bad Company series. Bad Company 1 largely follows Bravo (Bad) Company of the 222nd Army Battalion through the European Theater of WWIII. At some point in the late 2010’s or early 2020’s, much of the Middle East is conquered by a Russian backed Arabian Republic, formed after a revolution took down the Saudi Monarchy. This explains the Middle Eastern Coalition’s presence in the first Bad Company, as well as the Middle Eastern maps outside Iran in Battlefield 3, namely Gulf of Oman and Strike at Karkand, taking place in Oman and Kuwait respectively. This is showing Russian and American forces clashing on the Arabian Peninsula as the US tries to stop the expansion of the Arabian Republic, otherwise known as the MEC. Parts of this theater of the war are also shown in Bad Company 1 and 2, for example, Oasis, Sadiz, etc., showing Russian/MEC troops fighting against the United States as it expands and defends its land. By the late 2020’s, the Russians have gained the upper hand in the war and have conquered much of China, Europe, and are invading South America in preparation for an invasion of the continental United States, as seen in the Bad Company 2 intro and throughout BC2’s campaign. However, after so many years of war, the Russian economy is starting to buckle under the weight of its massive armed forces, and the Russian government begins to look into unorthodox means of ending the war as quickly as possible. These include the experimental weapons being tested and created in the Battlefield 4 expansion pack Last Stand, as well as in Bad Company 2 in the form of Col. Arkady Kirelenko’s scalar weapon project. Due to US raids on the testing facilities, numerous US victories in South America, and Bad Company’s actions in the Bad Company 2 campaign, these strange plans to bring the war to a quick close largely fail, and the Russian Army carries out an invasion of the United States through Canada and Alaska, depicted in Bad Company 2’s multiplayer. Though this is as far as the war has been shown in the Battlefield series, I’ll speculate that the war comes to a close between 2029 and 2031, around 14 to 16 years of war. I won’t say who ended up winning, how much of Russia’s territorial gains stayed in Russian hands by the end of the war, or what became of MEC, because it’s impossible to say with the information that I have. All I will say is that after the war comes to an end, the balance of global power is completely changed, and that many of the world’s strongest nations are now war torn, crippled, and entirely exhausted of resources. Most of the world’s nation’s band together to ensure survival by sharing resources and industry, resulting in the Pan Asian Coalition and the European Union, which much of the American supercontinent including the United States joins. Based on Russian designs experimented with towards the end of World War III, the armies of Europe and Asia are upgraded and reformed around innovations such as mechs, hover tanks and titans. Remembering the horrors of World War III, coupled with a need for the weakened nations of the world to rebuild and recuperate, the great powers of the world stay at peace, until the Ice Age of the 22nd Century comes. In a desperate bid for the world’s few remaining warm spots and resources, the Cold War begins. In conclusion, this is what happens when I get bored as hell and DICE fails to actually write the plot for their games. Category:Blog posts